


Worlds Collide

by Tinne_Peeters



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries, Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: 1929, Crossover, Established Garcia Flynn/Lucy Preston, F/M, Fluff, Melbourne, Miss fishers murder mysteries, Sexytimes, Smut, Timeless
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-04 23:08:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15851310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinne_Peeters/pseuds/Tinne_Peeters
Summary: The mothership jumps to Melbourne 1929, Lucy, Garcia and Rufus go after it. When they arrive Rufus managed to get himself kidnapped and Lucy and Garcia have to fight to stay alive. With no one else to turn to, Lucy calls in help from one of her icons. Miss Fisher and Detective Inspector Jack Robinson  work with them to safe Rufus -again.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after the time team saves Rufus (You can read my take on that [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14818595)) and Garcia and Lucy are in a relationship!  
> On Miss Fisher island, it is 3x06 - 3x07 ish. 
> 
> Thank you [Gotta_Love_Garcy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gotta_Love_Garcy) for being my beta and helping me with everything!

Garcia was sitting on the couch reading a book, he always did so after dinner. He was waiting for Lucy to join him in watching a movie, when the alarm blared. He looked up, to see Jiya and Lucy running in, to the computers were Rufus was sitting, doing some work on them. 

“The mothership has jumped to Melbourne on the first of September 1929.” Rufus said staring at the screen. 

All eyes turned to Lucy,  
“Uhm I’m at a loss, there is nothing I can think of.” 

Garcia hid his smile at her tone, annoyed she didn’t know why Rittenhouse would go to that date. 

“We’ll figure it out when we get there.” Garcia said as he took his gun and placed it in his holster. 

“Rufus you go, you’ve always wanted to see Australia!” Jiya said as she nudged Rufus. Rufus was practically bouncing with joy at this. 

Lucy laughed at her  
“You’re just scared of all the creepy crawlies.”  
Jiya stuck out her tongue at her and focused back on the screen. 

“Should we wait for Wyatt?” Lucy asked no one in particular. Garcia rolled his eyes at this but didn’t comment. Rufus however did.  
“He’s dealing with Jessica drama, we’ll be fine with Flynn.”

When they had traveled back from Paris, Wyatt had snuck Jessica back into the bunker, to everyone’s dismay. She’d defected for real to the ‘good’ guys because of the pregnancy. And according to her, Emma was a ‘raging lunatic’. Needless to say no one, but Wyatt, trusted her. The upside was, because of all the drama, Lucy’s and Garcia’s relationship had mostly gone unnoticed. Lucy had moved all her stuff in his room and that was it. The biggest surprise of all had been Rufus, the whole Wyatt situation had been a catalyst for changes. And after a long talk with Jiya, he had finally accepted Garcia. They would never be friends, but we’re on civilized terms. 

“We actually should change in the clothes from Texas, that way we only have to steal a car.” Lucy continued  
“We will be standing out enough already, being Americans.” She hesitated grinning a little.  
“Two third, Americans anyway.”  
Garcia snorted a laugh at this and rolled his eyes. 

Once in the lifeboat, in more suitable period clothes. Rufus began powering her up. Garcia fastened Lucy’s seatbelt, lingering on her collarbone as he did.  
“Excited to go to the other side of the world?”  
Lucy nodded her head enthusiastically.  
“I have always wanted to go. I love it.”

“Hold on guys.” Rufus said as the familiar sensation began and they were propelled back in time. 

It was a beautiful sunny day as they exited the lifeboat. The three of them set a path to the city. They had walked for 15 minutes as Melbourne became closer, when suddenly it began raining bullets. Garcia tackled Lucy to the ground behind a tree, as he yelled for Rufus to take cover. He did but unfortunately on the opposite side of the road. They were vastly outnumbered, and shooting with semi automatic guns. Emma appeared holding a gun that seemed to big on her frame.  
“Capture Carlin, kill the rest.”

Garcia couldn’t hold them off as they crept closer to Rufus, Rufus realizing this turned to Lucy.  
“Go!” He mouthed. 

Otherwise they would all be dead. Garcia shot 3 of the men down before he made a grab for their guns. They were obviously not used to modern guns and Garcia used it in their disadvantage. The men scattered when Garcia aimed for them, he grabbed Lucy around her waist. Shielding her body with his as he made a dash sideways. Emma realizing to late what he was planning yelled  
“No kill him, he’s escaping!”

Garcia prayed to god it wouldn’t be shallow water when he flung himself and Lucy of the cliff. The drop was a good thirty feet, before reaching the water. Lucy didn’t like water, after nearly drowning she avoided it as much as she could. When she too, realized to late what he was planning she didn’t even have time to scream. The water was cold and everywhere, she didn’t know what was up or down. Two strong hands caught her, and pulled her to the surface. She locked eyes with the green ones she loved. 

Before she could yell at him a big wave separated them.  
“Garcia!” Lucy shrieked. She frantically looked around, trying her hardest not to panic. To her immense relief he reappeared behind her. Garcia grabbed her hand as they swam to shore. Luckily for them, the beach was deserted. There would have been a lot of explaining to do if two adults came out of the water fully clothed. 

Lucy was shivering uncontrollably, both with cold and adrenaline. Garcia hugged her close as she calmed down.  
“We need to get someplace warm and safe, or we will catch pneumonia like this.” He said as he rubbed Lucy’s arms and used his body to shield her from the wind. 

“And we need to find Emma before she kills Rufus!”  
“Come on, better get moving. Before we jumped I saw houses over there.” Garcia said as he pointed over Lucy’s head. Lucy rolled her eyes, and started walking. 

The walk was quite uncomfortable, her skirt was sticking to her legs as she walked and the wind wasn’t helping either. Garcia kept glancing sideways every time Lucy sighed, wanting to say something but thinking better of it. 

The town Garcia had seen was in reality just a harbor, but with one major upside. It had a bar, where Lucy could hear people inside.  
“Ok I’m going to see if anyone in there can help us.” When he turned to leave Lucy grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

“I have an idea.” She said a smile playing on her lips “I can’t believe I didn’t think of it sooner!”  
Garcia eyed her suspiciously

“In the 1930’s there was a major decrease in crime because of a policeman and a private investigator.” Lucy continued, ignoring Garcia.  
“I am certain she is going to help us, we just need money to pay her.”

“Her?” Garcia said surprised “That is one woman ahead of her time.”  
Lucy nodded enthusiastically, completely forgetting her numb hand and feet by the prospect of meeting yet another of her idols.  
“You actually read a book about them.”  
Garcia just looked confused, not in the mood to guess what she was talking about.  
“The detective books about Kerry Greenwood? They were written by Phryne Fisher, Kerry is her pseudonym.”

Garcia snuck off to where a couple of cars stood to the side. He waited until he was alone and climbed in, hot wiring it was almost too easy, he drove off to the place they agreed Lucy would be waiting. 

Lucy was jumping up and down to keep warm while she waited for Garcia, soaking up the sun. Willing it to dry her clothes faster. She was hidden out of sight behind an old boat, you never knew where goons of Emma would be lurking. When she heard a car approaching, she peeked from behind the boat. Immense relief flooded her system when it was Garcia with a car that had a roof. She climbed in to find Garcia had laid out a blanket for her on the seat. She thankfully wrapped it around her as they made their way into town. 

Once their clothes had dried, Garcia had gone on a mission to get them some money. It never ceased to amaze Lucy at how well he could adapt to any situation. Within minutes he had found a bar in the most dodgy part of town. Lucy waited patiently for him in the car, parked outside the bar. Garcia’s gun was hidden underneath her jacket that was laying on her lap. 

After seeing her future self, she had dragged Garcia out to teach her how to shoot. She wasn’t sure she was good enough to kill someone -not that she really wanted to do that again- but she did have a good enough aim to at least slow them down. 

When Garcia reappeared he was holding a bundle of money, he gave half of it to her and pocketed the rest. Lucy assumed he had gotten it equally dodgy as the part of town they where in, since he refused to tell her how he had gotten it. 

“How are we doing this?” Garcia said after they dumped the car and were walking to Wardlow manner. They had decided it was best not to arrive with a stolen car, Garcia had parked the car in an alley only 2 miles from Miss Fisher’s house. 

“Let’s be as honest as possible, because she will definitely know if we don’t.” Lucy said as they walked to the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Phryne Fisher was sitting in the parlor, enjoying a glass of fine whiskey, when Mr Butler entered, Mr and Mrs Flynn to see you Miss. 

In entered a man, who was wearing a dark three piece suit -much like the suits Jack liked to wear- with a burgundy tie, she guessed he was about 6’4” and seemed exceptionally large next to his wife. He was tall, dark and most certainly handsome. Intelligent but guarded green eyes stared at her, the woman who followed was equally beautiful. She was wearing a burgundy tea length dress -what did they have with burgundy?- she was about the same height as herself. With brown eyes and shoulder length hair that fell in big waves. 

“Phryne Fisher, what can I do for you?”  
The man looked at his wife who stepped forward and shook her hand.

“I am Lucy, that is my husband Garcia. We need your help Miss fisher.”  
“Americans, how delightful!” 

Phryne guestered to the couch, the couple took a seat next to each other, Garcia’s eyes flicked across the room as they did so. 

“Our friend, Rufus Carlin has been kidnapped.”  
Lucy said wasting no time.  
“By Emma Whitmore, but she could be using an alias.”

Phryne raised an eyebrow.  
“How do you know it was her?”  
The couple shared a look before answering.  
“She tried to kill us, but we got away.”  
Intrigued Phryne leaned forward  
“Tell me everything.”

So Lucy did, she explained their arrival in Melbourne -not about the time travel- and how Emma had been laying in wait for them. The gunfight that ensued and how Rufus had said to leave him. The jump of the cliff in the cold water, how the swim to shore took ages and the walk to the harbor was miserable. Phryne had not said anything during Lucy’s story, when Lucy paused for a long time, shooting a glance at Garcia, she finally did. 

“I'm sensing there are some illegal compounds to the story, and let me reassure you. I am not with the police, I don’t really care.”  
Garcia nodded and spoke for the first time.  
“I stole a car, and drove it to the wrong part of town to acquire money and then drove here.”

Phryne raised her eyebrow again, not so much at the mention of stealing a car, but at the sound of Garcia’s dialect. It was most certain Eastern European, she should have guessed with a name like Flynn. Lucy was definitely American, she wondered what their story was. 

“Where is this car now?”  
Garcia smiled  
“In an alley about 2 miles west from here.”  
Phryne nodded, stood up and walked over to the doors

“Mr B?”  
Like she knew he would, he appeared immediately.  
“Yes Miss?”  
“Has Cec and Bert been in today?”  
He smiled and nodded  
“Excellent timing, they are in the kitchen. Would you like me to fetch them?”  
“If you would be so kind.”  
She returned to her chair lounge and waited for Cec and Bert. 

Whoever Garcia was expecting, the two men who entered weren’t it. He liked them immediately, they had army written all over them and Garcia knew without a doubt you could depend on those men. Cec and Bert seemed to be of a same mind, they smiled at him and Lucy. Phryne did a repeat of their story. 

“Did you hear about someone hiring men in the pub?”  
Cec nodded  
“Yeah I heard about some American sheila hiring lads from the pub.”

“Do you know where the men had to go?”  
Bert answered  
“It was above the bar, Cooper’s in Richmond, Miss.”  
“Ok we will head there, you two bring the stolen car back to the harbor.”

Lucy was sitting in the back of Phryne’s Hispano-Suiza. Garcia had taken the front seat, since he wouldn’t fit in the backseat. Lucy didn’t participate in the conversation of how they had met with Phryne and Garcia. She marveled again at how easy Garcia made everything. He shared their story which remained almost exactly the same -apart from the time travel obviously- and did so without batting an eye or sounding untruthful. 

Phryne parked the car a little while from the bar, as they walked over she wondered if Jack used to come here as a young boy. There was a stairs next to the bar leading to a closed door. Garcia went first and carefully opened the door a bit and peeked inside. He sighed and opened the door fully so Phryne and Lucy could see. There were two dead bodies on the floor. Garcia and Lucy waited outside while Phryne called Jack. She joined them after, waiting for the police to arrive. 

Jack stepped out of his motorcar to see Phryne coming to greet him.  
“Hello Jack.”

“Miss Fisher, fancy seeing you in such a shady part of town.”  
She grinned  
“You know me Jack, I go where the action is. Come meet my clients.”

She linked her arm in his as they walked over to where a large men and a woman were waiting.  
“Jack this is Lucy and Garcia Flynn, they have hired me to find their friend who was kidnapped.”

“Ah I should have guessed it was something like that.” Jack said with just a hint of a smile.  
He stepped forward and shook the hand of Garcia Flynn.  
“Detective inspector Jack Robinson.”

Lucy shook Jack’s hand after Garcia, Jack had a firm handshake. He was tall -not as tall as Garcia, but let’s be real, no one is as tall as him- he had piercing blue eyes, and a firm jawline and a voice that was so deep Lucy almost could feel the air vibrate with it. His brown curly hair was styled backwards. Lucy had seen her fair amount of men it suits, but she rarely found someone who could match Garcia in that department. Jack however looked amazing in it. 

“Nice to meet you inspector.” She said  
“Likewise. So tell me about your friend.”  
Garcia recalled the entire story -again- to Jack. Who unlike Miss Fisher did ask a lot of questions. 

“So the three of you naturally came here and found these dead?”  
“Jack you sound like we killed them.” Phryne said her tone playful.  
“Not at all Miss Fisher, although you do seem to attract trouble.”

Lucy couldn’t contain her grin at that. Their banter was even better than in the books.  
“Good thing, I have you to protect me inspector.”  
Jack seemed at a loss for a response for a moment. 

“So Miss Fisher, have you stolen anything yet, from my crime scene?”  
“No Jack, Garcia wouldn’t let me enter it.” Phryne said with a sour look at him. 

Jack shot a surprised look at him  
“Really? Finally someone with common sense.” He paused for a second  
“Shall we?”

Phryne nodded and went with a lot of swaying of her hips first on the stairs to the flat above the pub. 

Garcia smiled at this and turned to Lucy.  
“What is their deal.” He said with a nod towards Jack and Phryne. Lucy smiled

“Lots of urst!”  
Garcia frowned  
“Urst?”  
“Unresolved Sexual Tension.”

He burst out laughing at that, and shook his head.  
“They do become an item, it only took some time.”  
Garcia nodded  
“I can see that happening. Their tension is off the charts!”

Phryne entered the room and wrinkled her nose. She shot a look at Jack, who clearly didn’t smell anything. There were two bodies lying on the floor, two red stains marking their clothes. Jack stepped over the first body to have a closer look.

“This one was clearly shot first.” He looked over to the other one  
“That one tried to get away and was therefore shot in the back.”  
Phryne crouched next to the second one who was laying on his stomach and sniffed. Jack shot her a confused look. She stood up and did the same for the first body. 

“What do you smell Jack?”  
“You.”  
Phryne gave him her most seductive smile  
“Good thing for you, because I smell airplane fuel.”

Jack crouched next to her, as Phryne ran her finger over the dead man clothes and smelled it.  
“Yes definitely fuel.”  
“You’re exceptional good sense of smell again?”  
She held her finger in front Jack’s nose, who leaned forward and smelled it. 

At that precise moment Constable Collins walked in. Jack jerked back and stood up.  
“Please make sure the bodies are transported to the morgue Constable.”

“Will do, sir.”  
“Did you find any witnesses, Hugh?” Phryne asked the Constable.  
“Yes Miss, after the shots were fired they saw a woman woman with red hair, and a man with dark hair escape. With a colored men at gunpoint.”  
“Your kidnapped man, I presume?” Jack said. 

“Phryne was right.” Elizabeth "Mac" McMillan was saying.  
“This unfortunate fellow had airplane fuel on his hands and clothes.”

Jack rolled his eyes at Phryne’s triumphant look, and stepped over to the table where the belongings of the men were laid out. 

“Both died of the gunshot wounds. But it is a curious wound and bullet. I’ve never seen anything like it.” Mac said as she showed Hugh, Jack and Phryne the bullet. There was nothing much on the table except a gold pocket watch with scratches on the back. Jack was just about to take a closer look. 

“I’ll go share the news with Lucy and Garcia.” Phryne said as she turned and walked out the room, to where Garcia and Lucy sat waiting. 

Jack wasn’t fast enough to stop Phryne as she told the Americans what Mac had discovered. He suppressed a grunt at this and held his tongue. To no one's surprise -well at least not his- Lucy and Garcia immediately started asking questions. 

“Emma must have Rufus at an airfield, that explains the fuel.” Garcia was saying. Jack said nothing, he had already come to the same conclusion. 

“Where is the closest airfield?” Lucy asked. All eyes turned to Jack and Hugh, Collins looked extremely uncomfortable. Jack sighed  
“Essendon Aerodrome.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am particularly proud of this chapter! Let me know what you guys think!

Jack, Phryne, Garcia and Lucy cautiously walked over to the side of the hangar. Emma’s goons had entered it, like they owned the place. Most likely scenario was they were holding Rufus inside. In the end they had decided the four of them would go to the airfield to investigate, Jack had preferred to go alone with Garcia. But Lucy had refused to leave Garcia and Phryne, well she never was one to deny an adventure. 

The four of them crept closer to the entrance. Garcia made a stopping motion with his hand next to a couple of crates, hiding them from sight  
“Jack and I will go inside and look for Rufus.” 

Two angry faces stared back at him, and he continued before one of them could argue.   
“I don’t want someone to sneak up on us, and this way you can see if they move him!”

Lucy nodded, Phryne still looked mad.   
“I am perfectly capable of coming along!”  
Garcia nodded and moved to stand before Lucy  
“I agree.” He said “But I like you to keep Lucy safe as well.”

Lucy blushed a little at his words and his hand slowly caressing the side of her face.   
“Be careful Garcia!”   
He grinned  
“Aren’t I always?”  
Lucy grinned back and gave him a quick kiss.   
“Not really, no.”

Phryne had to look away at their cuteness, it was like watching Dot and Hugh. Her gaze crossed that of Jack, he was clearly thinking along the same lines. He raised his eyebrow, she grinned and padded her purse, where her golden revolver was hiding. He shook his head, his half smile on his lips. 

Lucy watched Garcia and Jack walk away and forced herself to be calm. She had Garcia’s gun in the waistband of her skirt underneath her jacket. How everyone seemed to make it look so comfortable baffled Lucy, it was most certainly not that. She sighed deeply. 

“Don’t worry, Jack won’t let anything happen to him.”  
Lucy turned to Phryne   
“I know, I’m just worried. Emma has killed so many people I love. I just don’t want Garcia or Jack to be one of them.”

She and Phryne said nothing more after that and stood on a look out for about fifteen minutes when they heard gunshots. 

Phryne turned to the sound of it and saw men with big guns running outside.   
“Duck.” She heard Lucy yell as she fell to the ground behind the crates. She took out her revolver, and was about to shoot when Lucy stopped her. 

“Save your bullets, we will need them.”  
Realizing Lucy was right, she nodded and took the pipe she offered.   
“A little American baseball, I like it.”  
Lucy grinned and rummaged in the crate for a pipe for her as well. 

Phryne crouched behind the crates on one side, and Lucy on the other, waiting for the bad guys to walk past them as the sound of gunshots continued. Lucy’s and Phryne’s ambush was perfect, they whacked the men on their head, the men immediately dropped unconscious on the ground. The girls took a machine gun each and both started firing and the rest of them. 

Jack and Garcia had searched the hangar for Rufus to no avail, when the muffled sound of gunshots ringed in the air. The men looked at each other, horror on their faces as they realized they had walked straight into a trap. As one they started running towards the door. when they came around the corner, they saw Lucy and Phryne in a shooting match with Emma’s hired thugs, who had clearly underestimated them. 

Jack was leading the way and did not see the man standing around the corner, who had picked up one of the dropped pipes. Clearly lying in wait he took a swing and hit Jack in his side. Garcia’s blow by his companion was slightly less hard because he was a little later. Both men doubled over, gasping for air. 

Garcia recovered first and hit the man with an uppercut on his chin. He stumbled backwards, which gave Garcia the opportunity to pull out his glock and shoot the bastard in his head. 

Jack clasped at his side as the thug raised the pipe to strike again. He saw out of the corner of his eye, Garcia hitting his opponent. Jack reached for the concealed knife on his shin -Miss Fisher wasn’t the only one who could pull tricks like that- with a tremendous amount of effort he straightened and did the same move he saw Garcia make. Only he did it with a knife, he stabbed the guy in his neck. Blood sprayed everyone in a couple of feet as he dropped dead to the ground. 

In the couple of minutes Jack and Garcia were fighting, the situation of the girls had gone downhill. Garcia raised his glock again and went for kill shots to the men who were threatening Lucy and Phryne. It was just in the nick of time. Garcia saw the relief on Lucy’s face that he was alright. And had come to save her, he was sure his own face mirrored hers to see her unharmed. 

“Rufus?” Lucy shouted  
Garcia shook his head  
“Moved already.” Jack yelled  
They reunited with the girls, but didn’t have time for celebration as Emma entered the fray. And she had, unlike her thugs a modern machine gun.

“We have to get out of here! There are to many of them.” Jack said as he shot another men.   
“I have got an idea, cover me.”

Garcia handed Jack his machine gun as he took Lucy’s, Jack nodded. As he and Phryne started shooting again. Garcia ran to the hangar at top speed. 

Lucy couldn’t bear to watch Garcia leave her again, without even thinking about it she ran after him. She ran the fastest she ever did, panting she made it in just after Garcia. Before she could catch her breath, Garcia pushed her against the wall, a knife to her throat. Realizing just in time who the person shadowing him was. 

“Goddammit Lucy, I could have killed you!”  
He whispered. Lucy shuddered. Knowing for a fact it was true.   
“I’m sorry, I just couldn’t watch you leave.”  
His eyes softened at this.   
“Come on, we are stealing a plane.”

Lucy and Garcia sneaked to the plane, it was big and yellow. It had double wings on top of each other, with two seats for passengers. 

“Do you know how to fly one?”  
Garcia didn’t respond and checked out the plane.   
“Do you?”  
He grinned a little   
“I learned how to fly a plane, just not a hundred year old one.”

Lucy looked terrified at this but said nothing. Garcia flicked a button in the front of the plane and beckoned Lucy. 

“When I say so you have to stand clear of the propellers, but near enough to flick them on, ok?”  
She nodded as he got in the back seat and started to press buttons, he nodded to Lucy. She flicked the air screw and it came to life with a loud roar.   
“Climb in Lucy.” Garcia yelled

Lucy had just climbed in the back seat on his lap when more thugs arrived. Garcia steered the plane forwards, the thugs ducked out of the way. 

Phryne had no more bullets left in her machine gun, she still had her revolver but was saving it until the last minute. Jack was sitting next to her, his body shielding hers from the shrapnel that was flying everywhere, as bullets tore their way into the crates. Jack shot a man in the head with his last bullet, he threw away the gun and reached for his revolver. It was only then he noticed how close Phryne was pressed against him. He knew dying during his job was a possibility, but he never thought it would be on an aerodrome with Phryne sitting next to him. If this was to be the end, he at least wanted to die knowing he had done everything he could. And said everything he wanted to, he turned to Phryne and lifted her chin with his finger. 

He locked eyes with her  
“Phryne, I -“

Phryne gazed in Jack’s eyes when a loud roar came from the hangar. They both turned to the sound, just in time to see a Havilland Tiger Moth appearing. 

“Jack, look.”

Lucy was shooting at everything that moved from the back of the plane. Phryne saw Garcia spotting them and steering the plane towards them  
“Get in!” He yelled.   
She locked eyes with Jack for a fraction of a second before both of them breathed a sigh of relief and ran towards the plane. 

Jack jumped on the moving plane like he had done so a hundred times before. He turned and grabbed Phryne’s hand and pulled her up upon the wing against him, his other hand coming around her waist. She was really close like this, he could feel her body pressed against his as he stared in her eyes. A bullet that zipped past his head broke the spell.   
He turned as Phryne yelled   
“Get in first.”

Jack suddenly realized Phryne would have to sit on his lap. This would be interesting. He got in and barely sat down when Phryne climbed in, but instead of sitting down, she straddled him. 

“Miss Fisher, I think your in backwards.” He managed. Phryne grinned   
“I know Jack, but this way I can see where to shoot.”

Lucy watched Jack and Phryne get in, and then Phryne straddling him. She caught her eye and both woman grinned at each other. Garcia was gaining speed but it was taking to long. Emma reappeared with her modern machine gun and aimed for them. 

“Shoot her!” Lucy yelled.   
She and Phryne, both shot at the same time. Two bullets hit Emma, one in her side and one in her arm. She dropped the gun just as the plane got a lift off. 

Bullets kept ricocheting of the plane before they had enough altitude.   
“Is everyone ok?” Garcia yelled  
Lucy leaned back against his chest and got comfortable.   
“I’m ok, and you?”  
Garcia kissed her shoulder   
“Peachy.”

Jack tried to get more comfortable, but it was not an easy task. Both because, he had actually never flown before and was trying not to overthink crashing, and because Phryne was straddling him, her breasts only inches away from his face. Phryne was listening to Garcia and yelling something back. Jack couldn’t hear with the winds blowing past his ears. She seemed to notice his discomfort.

“Jack, I need you to open your legs.”  
Jack looked up, startled to say the least.   
“Pardon?”

Phryne laughed, before answering.   
“I want to turn around, and to do so I am going to sit on my knees first. You don’t want me to crush anything important, do you?”

Jack felt his face turn crimson and tried to open his legs.   
“Help me a little Jack.”  
Phryne said as she took his hands and placed them on her waist, her eyes sparkling with delight. Jack didn’t trust his voice, if he even still had one and nodded. 

In perfect cooperation, Jack lifted her and opened his legs as Phryne placed her knees in between them. Phryne started to turn around into a better position, unfortunately that also meant she was leaning and pressing against him. After a lot of wriggling she was sitting on his lap with her back against his chest. He winced a little at the pressure. Clearly the blow he had received earlier was more serious as he thought. 

“Good thing, I am very flexible.” She said.   
Jack just nodded again -completely forgetting she couldn’t see- and was trying his very hardest not to notice how her body felt against his. 

Phryne had noticed the beginning of Jack’s desire, but chose to act as if she didn’t. There would be time for that later because she had noticed a drip when turning around. She sat up a little straighter

“Garcia is the fuel leaking?”  
She heard him tap on the dashboard a few times  
“Yes, I think so.”  
Phryne cursed very unladylike

“You better put her down, before we ran out of it.”  
“Ok, everyone hold on tight. It is going to be a bumpy ride.”

Lucy snorted a laugh at this and sang under her breath   
“I wanna boom bang bang with your body yo.”

She felt Garcia’s laugh vibrate through her chest.   
“You don’t seem like a mohombi kind of fan.” She said. 

“I am not, I have no idea what you’re talking about, Lucy.”  
“The song? Bumpy ride?”  
Garcia laughed again

“I do not know it, but you can sing it to me later.”  
As the plane was descending further, Lucy peeked over the side and pointed to a field with grass on it in the distance.   
“There.”  
Garcia spotted it to and steered towards it. 

Jack was terrified, his first encounter in a plane was certainly not the best. As the ground came closer Phryne leaned forward and placed her head between their knees, and wrapped her arms around her own and Jack’s legs. Jack braced himself as best as he could, he placed both hands over Phryne’s head and tucked his head in.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is mainly Phrack, there was supposed to be smut but they are taking way to long! So that will be in the next one…. lol. 
> 
> Thank you to my beta [Gotta_Love_Garcy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gotta_Love_Garcy/pseuds/Gotta_Love_Garcy) ! You’re the best <3

Touchdown was bumpy to say the least, bullets had destroyed the wheels and integrity of the plane. Add to that the extra weight of four passengers, the wheels broke off and it was a belly landing. 

The force of the landing was immense, Jack tried to hold on and protect Phryne the best he could. Not designed to carry two bodies in one seat, they got thrown around in it. Jack got slammed forwards and hit his head on the console in front of him. 

Phryne had more room to manoeuvre and came out of it mostly unscathed. 

Garcia and Lucy had similar wounds to Jack and Phryne, Lucy was alright, she only suffered a couple of bruises. Garcia was bleeding on the front and side off his head. Since he had to steer the plane, he had, unlike Jack. No hands free, to brace himself and had hit his head in various places. 

When the plane finally stopped moving, Phryne climbed out of it, and stood very carefully on the wing. She looked over to Lucy and saw her get up and attend to Garcia. Jack had his eyes closed and didn’t move, his face was grimacing in pain and he was covered in blood. Phryne sighed in relief when he took a ragged breath. She reached in and touched his shoulder. 

“Jack? Are you alright?”  
He didn’t respond immediately, he took another breath and slowly opened his eyes. 

“Yes. Nothing majorly injured, just bruises and scrapes.”  
He lifted his hand and wiped the blood away, which was streaming in a steady flow from the cut on his forehead. Phryne brushed his hand away and wiped the blood out of his eyes. 

“Phryne, Don’t. You’ll ruin your clothes.”  
She suddenly laughed a slightly mad giggle. 

“Jack Robinson, don’t you dare tell me not the ruin my clothes when you are bleeding!”

Jack had only seen Phryne lose her composure once or twice, so he figured he really looked like shit. He just nodded and let her clean his face with her sleeve. With her help he managed to climb out of the plane, with as much as decency as he could muster. 

Lucy was not as calm as Phryne, she almost dragged Garcia out of the plane. And because of his size that was not an easy task. Tears were running down her face as she studied his injuries. There were no words spoken between them as they got out of the plane, just looks and touches that spoke volumes. 

“Everyone get back, I don’t know how much fuel there was left. But enough to kill us all if she blows up.” Garcia said with a nod towards the plane. The four of them backed away from the plane and were only a hundred yards from it when it did blow up. 

The shockwave knocked them all forward. 

“Don’t ever jinx it like that again, Garcia.” Lucy yelled at him. Phryne just grinned and helped Jack back to his feet who was clutching his side. 

“Well it was good for one thing.” Jack said as they all watched the plane burn.  
“They’ll definitely know where to find us.”  
“Yes, but so will Emma. If she’s still alive.” Garcia said. 

Nobody really said anything else as they made their way back to the city. Garcia and Jack were becoming paler by the second. Help arrived just in time, Constable Collins jumped out of the motorcar and made his way towards Jack. 

Standing tall Jack tried his best to appear like his usual controlled self, when in reality he felt terrible. He ordered the Constables to check out the airfield and bring the bodies to the morgue. Jack tried to get Phryne to go home in the car Hugh brought. Garcia and Lucy were already waiting in it for her. 

Phryne saw straight to his masquerade and just lifted one eyebrow at the suggestion she’d go home. Damn that woman knew him to well. 

“I’ll take a ride back with one of the Constables.”  
He tried. 

Phryne took two big strides into his comfort zone and stood there, really close just watching him.  
“Detective Inspector Jack Robinson, you are feeling miserable and you know it.” She hissed.  
“You are coming with me, or do you want me to drag you? Because god help me, I will!”

Jack weighed his options, he had no doubt she would do as she said. Deciding it would be far easier to give in and go home, did sound appealing. He could make it an early night, have a whiskey and read some Shakespeare.  
“Alright, Miss Fisher. We do it your way.”

Hugh Collins knew Miss Fisher could be persuasive, but he had clearly underestimated her. He didn’t actually think the Detective would leave a crime scene. He would have happily stepped in to get him to go home, though. He had anticipated he would have to convince him to do so. Jack did look to be under the weather, a shooting match and an airplane crash would do that to you. 

It was a tight fit but in the end Lucy, Phryne and Garcia squeezed in the back seat while Jack sat in the front. Hugh kept throwing glances to his left, as Jack closed his eyes and leaned back. He clearly wasn’t feeling to well. 

Lucy tried to keep Garcia awake and failed miserably.  
“He probably has a concussion.” Phryne said as she looked at his pupils. Leaning over them check. 

“He did bump his head in the plane.” Lucy agreed.

“We’ll clean him up, put him straight into bed and give him some medication. I have a friend who is a doctor. She can come and see him.”

When they arrived at Wardlow, Hugh went to get Mr Butler and together they carried Garcia inside. Jack wanted to help but decided to stay out of it, he was leaning against the red picket fence, longing for some rest. Phryne came up to him and tugged him inside. 

“What are you doing, Miss Fisher?” He asked, taken aback. 

“Jack you need a doctor too.”

Jack didn’t argue and followed Phryne inside the parlor where everyone was waiting. She gently pushed him in her comfortable chaise. He collapsed in it and let his body sink in the cushions. 

“Mr B, would you please go get the hydrocodone?”  
He nodded and left. Phryne turned to Hugh.

“I think it’s best if we carry him to the guest bedroom.”

Mr Butler returned with a bottle of pills, and handed them to Phryne.  
“Thank you Mr B. Can you help Hugh with carrying Garcia upstairs?”  
“Of course, Miss.”

Mr Butler and Hugh carried Garcia upstairs with Lucy and Dot in tow. Phryne turned to Jack

“Jack take one of these while I go check on Garcia.”

Jack nodded and watched her leave. He stood up, a little unsteady on his feet and walked over to the bar. He poured himself a double whiskey and returned to his chair. Phryne did invite him in, so he was allowed to drink something, right? It might not be the best idea but he had to swallow the pill some way. And he wanted something to calm his body. He took out one pill and looked at it. It was a really small one, surely one wasn’t enough. He took out another for good measure and swallowed them with a big gulp of whiskey. 

Once Garcia was laying on the bed, Lucy helped Phryne and Dot to undress him. Phryne had been a nurse in the war and seemed to know what she was doing. 

“Dot, can you go and fetch some sleepwear for Garcia?”

“Right away, Miss.”

Phryne checked Garcia’s head wounds. “I’m afraid we’ll have to call doctor Mac for this. My suturing isn’t quite what it used to be.”

Dot came back in with pajamas in a deep blue color, and gave them to Lucy. 

“Dot, will you telephone Mac and ask her to come?”

Dot nodded and left the room to go make the call. With help from Phryne, Lucy managed to get Garcia into the pajamas. She sat next to Garcia in the bed, and stroked his hair out of his face. 

“I will send in Mac when she arrives. And I will have Mr Butler bring you some sandwiches.”  
Lucy climbed out of the bed, walked to Phryne and pulled her in a hug  
“Thank you, for helping us, Phryne.”  
Phryne smiled, “It is my pleasure. I will see you tomorrow. If you need anything please ring.”

Lucy sat back on the bed and watched Garcia for some time. When she heard a knock, it was Mr Butler with a tray full of sandwiches. 

When Phryne came back downstairs, Mac was waiting for her.  
“Mac, how on earth did you ever get here that fast?”

Mac pulled her in a hug instead of answering.  
“You and your bloody cases, someday they will be the death of you!”

She released her and took a step back. 

“Constable Collins called me when he got the news there was a crash. He thought I could help.” She said, ignoring the surprised look on Phryne’s face. “And apparently I can.”

“I’m glad you are here, Garcia needs stitches and so does Jack. But Garcia is unconscious in the guest bedroom, so better take him first. It might take awhile for the hydrocodone to work.”

Lucy was halfway through her third sandwich, when there was a knock on the door. When she opened it, there stood a female dressed in a brown checkered suit. With bright red wavy hair and very light blue eyes. Lucy knew she was gay without a shadow of a doubt. 

“Hi, I’m Mac. I’m a doctor.”  
Lucy shook her hand,  
“Lucy Pr -Flynn. Do you know what happened?”  
Mac walked in and began rummaging in her bag.

“Yes, Constable Collins has filled me in.”  
She walked over to Garcia and examined his head carefully. 

“It seems like he’s suffering from a concussion. I will suture his cuts but, I’m afraid, that’s all I can do for him.”  
Lucy sat down next to Garcia on the bed and nodded her head.  
“Ok thank you.”

Lucy found Mac very easy to talk to as she attended to Garcia. When she was finished she re-examined his head and the other various cuts on his body and was pleased with the result. 

“I don’t foresee any problems, but keep a close eye on him anyway.”

“I will. Thank you doctor.” Lucy smiled.

Phryne walked to the kitchen where Hugh, Dot and Mr B were sitting at the table drinking a hot coco. 

“Do you have any sandwiches left for me Mr B?”

Mr B stood up and pulled out a plate full of ham, cheese and mustard pickle sandwiches. Phryne grinned. 

“Did you offer some to Jack?” She asked as she took one. 

“Yes, I did. He finished the plate, rather alarmingly fast.”

“Well we did miss dinnertime by a few hours. I suspect we were al famished.” When she finished her plate she looked at Hugh. 

“You can go home, I rather not let the Detective out of my sight.”

Hugh had no intention of arguing with Miss Fisher.  
“If you think, that’s best. Then goodnight Miss.”  
He gave Dottie a small kiss and left through the back door. 

“The two of you can go to bed. I will let Mac out and see the Detective gets into bed alright.”

Jack looked up from his glass as Phryne entered the parlor.  
“Ah Miss Fisher, I feel much better. I will be making my leave.”

He tried to get up and was forced back down by Phryne, who had walked over and was leaning forward. She looked at him with amusement.  
“I’m afraid I can’t let you leave just yet, Jack. You are still bleeding.”

Jack touched his forehead, and when he lowered his hand there was indeed blood on his fingers. He frowned, he hadn’t noticed. Those pills were amazing he felt incredible, nothing ached anymore. 

“How many pills did you take?”

He looked into her eyes, finding it incredibly difficult because he could see down her blouse. He had to steady himself on the seat railing.  
“Er, two I think.”  
“Ah that explains it.” She said with obvious laughter in her voice.  
Jack was trying to focus on one point, and that so happened to be her mouth. Phryne licked her lips and leaned in a little bit when Mac walked in she jumped backwards. Jack hadn’t moved at all. 

Mac took one look at Jack and sighed.  
“He took more pills, didn’t he?”  
Phryne laughed at that as she flunged herself on the chair lounge next to Jack.  
“I said to take one, but he didn’t listen to me Mac.”

Mac walked over to them and examined his head. Jack said nothing, still looking dazed. He barely flinched when the needle punctured his wound as Mac was stitching him up. Phryne was sitting close to him, her legs curled up underneath her, knees touching his leg. Phryne was watching him the entire time, she had a hard time containing her grin. 

“All finished.”  
Mac said. She started to pack her things.  
“He needs supervision tonight. Especially with that much hydrocodone.”  
Phryne stood up and walked Mac to the door.  
“It will be my pleasure.”  
“Please let the poor men rest Phryne, a concussion is not something to take lightly.”  
Phryne grinned  
“We’ll see.”  
Mac rolled her eyes and disappeared in the night. 

Phryne returned to the parlor to find Jack hadn’t moved one inch.  
“Come on Jack, I am going to get you cleaned up.”  
She reached for his arm and pulled him up, he came willingly.  
“I’m afraid, I feel a bit lightheaded.”  
Phryne giggled at that. Jack shot her an amused look. 

Phryne helped Jack up the stairs to her bedroom, Jack had only been here once before. He sat down on her bed against her headboard, his head swimming. Both with alcohol and the effects of hitting his head. 

“I need to clean your wounds before they get infected.”

Jack just nodded, he knew there was no point in fighting her on this. He tried to concentrate on staying awake instead, the medication had made him sleepy. He barely noticed how careful she was undressing him. She nudged him now and then to make sure she could take of his jacket and shirt. When he was in his singlet he came back to his senses. The alcohol in combination with the pain medication had loosened him up and had taken away his inhibitions.

“At least I’m awake this time.” He said  
Phryne grinned at him  
“I imagined when I did this, you would be a little more helpful.”

Jack didn’t really knew how to respond to that in his hazed out state. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he did realize what she was saying. But it was not registering. 

Phryne folded his clothes and laid them away. She came back with a bowl of water and began cleaning his cuts. When she grazed over the side of his ribs he flinched. 

“Jack? What’s wrong?”  
He lifted his singlet to take a look, there was a distinctive blue and purple imprint of the pipe on his side. Phryne gasped at the sight of it. And removed his singlet to have a better look.  
“I’ll be right back, I have something for that.”

She returned with a jar with a light colored ointment. Jack fought to control his breathing as her fingers brushed his side, massaging the ointment in his skin. He knew he should cover up, do it himself or remove himself from her boudoir. Maybe even a combination of all three, but he was too tired to care. Jack leaned back against the headboard, closed his eyes and enjoyed her hands on his body. 

When Phryne was finished -after taking her time to run her hands over his gorgeous body- she looked up to see Jack fast asleep. She was feeling rather tired herself. A mischievous smile was playing on her lips as she contemplated her next move. Throwing all caution in the wind, she undressed Jack completely. He didn’t even stir when she did so. She admired his naked body in the dim light of her bedroom. Taking her time before redressing him in the pajamas, it was however a more difficult task then she imagined. 

She tucked him in her bed and smiled to herself. He was in for a big surprise in the morning. Deciding it was safe enough to leave him for a bit, she’d have a quick shower, to wash if all the grime and blood. Normally she would use all kind of different body care products. But she didn’t want to leave Jack too long, so she just settled for a regular body wash. Her favorite nightdress was hanging on the hook, it was a little provocative for a night dress, especially with Jack in her bed. But since she wasn’t being cautious she didn’t care and slipped in it. 

Jack had turned on his side while Phryne was in her ensuite. She climbed in bed, already warm from his body heat. She laid a while on her side facing him, watching him sleep. This was a new experience, usually she would send her lovers packing and spend the rest of the night alone in her gloriously big bed. But it didn’t feel wrong, on the contrary, everything seemed to fall into place with Jack next to her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some glorious Phrack smut!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you [Gotta_Love_Garcy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gotta_Love_Garcy) for being my wonderful beta!

Jack woke up in the middle of the night, it took him a while before registering where he was. His head felt much better, only a dull ache remained. Slowly, coming to his senses, he noticed two things at once- he was in Phryne’s room, and she was laying in bed next to him. He was wearing pajamas, and by the feel of them, nothing else. He turned on his side to face her. He tried -and failed- to remember how he got in her bed... He must have fallen asleep when she was tending to his wounds. With that realization, came another. This was not right, he should get up and go home. 

Phryne felt the shift in the mattress, not used to sleeping with someone and because Jack could be sick she was instantly awake. She opened her eyes and found herself up close with bright blue eyes, staring back at her. 

“Good morning, Inspector.”  
She purred. 

“Miss Fisher, why am I in your bed? With you in it, nonetheless. And once again, in pajamas?”

Up until that point, Phryne was still under the covers. She leaned up on her elbow, and raised her eyebrow while the sheets slid down a bit and showed her nightdress.  
“You can hardly sleep in your suit, Inspector. And how else was I supposed to keep an eye on you?”

Jack knew Phryne had a love for lingerie, however knowing about it, and being confronted with it were different matters entirely. He could only see part of her bosom but it was more than enough to send his imagination running wild. He cleared his throat and tried desperately to focus on her face. 

Phryne grinned at the sight of Jack. She decided to amp it up a little bit. She sat up and let the sheets fall together on her lap as she moved a little closer…

"How's your head?" She asked as she went over the stitches with her fingers, light as a feather. 

His reaction was immediate and predictable, and made her giddy with anticipation. 

Jack blushed crimson. Her nightdress was sheer light pink with a golden lace trim that ran in intricate patterns. Her nipples were pink and becoming erect under his gaze. He forced his eyes back up, into hers. 

“What are you doing Miss Fisher?” He managed

Phryne smiled seductively and leaned in,  
“Why, checking your stitches of course.” She whispered her mouth only inches from his. 

Jack was between a rock and a hard place, both a accurate description of his cock. He wanted to get up and go home before this could go any further, but at the same time he knew, last year- and certainly last month- had been leading up to this moment. They had been dancing around each other for too long. If last night was any indication, life was short and could be over in a blink of an eye. 

Phryne licked her lips as Jack looked at her. His hair was disheveled and his eyes were blazing. 

To Phyrne, Jack looked delicious and like he was about to lose control. 

Jack decided to give in and leaned up and pulled her against him and kissed her. Phryne hummed in appreciation and returned the kiss. Jack rolled them over so he was on top and pressed his erection against her body. 

Phryne reached up and started to fumble with his shirt as Jack kissed her neck. Having enough of the tiny buttons she just ripped it open. Jack chuckled  
“Patience, Miss Fisher.”  
Phryne grinned as she took of his shirt and threw it away. Running her hands over his chest admiring it. 

Jack took her face in both hands and kissed her intensely, he pressed her against the mattress. A hot, frantic tangle of mouths, tongues, hands, arms and legs. She was right there with him, both of them lost in primal need. 

Wanting to discover more of her body, Jack trailed kisses from her mouth, to her neck and to her breast. While his other hand roamed down her body. He sucked on her nipple through the lace, she arched her back and moaned. As he found the hem of her cami knickers, he slowly explored her wet folds and pushed in a long finger. 

“Jack.” She moaned. He looked up and saw her face filled with pure lust. 

Phryne had admired the Inspectors long fingers before, but this was something else entirely. She moaned again when he entered a second finger.  
“Fuck, Jack.”

Jack smirked as he thrusted his fingers in her wet cunt. He lowered the tiny strap from her shoulder and sucked on her nipple. This time nothing between his hot mouth and her soft skin. Phryne’s breathing was becoming shallow as he fucked her with his fingers. 

When he swirled his thumb over her clitoris she cursed. He felt her walls contract around his digits. Hearing her breath going uneven as he bit her nipple was one of the most erotic things he’d ever heard. Her cry of pleasure combined with him moving deep inside her made her pant. Phryne cried out his name, bucking against his hand, fisting the bedsheets. Jack felt her body contract violently, felt the explosion of hot fluids coating his fingers. 

He waited for her orgasm to pass before he removed his fingers. He watched her as she came down. 

“That was incredible, Jack.” He smirked. 

“You sound surprised Miss Fisher.”

Phryne grinned and pushed him down while straddling him. 

“Pleasantly.” Was her retort.

He groaned as she wriggled on his lap, he was sporting an impressive package. Phryne longed to feel him buried inside her.  
“It deserves a reward, but it’ll have to wait. Because I want to feel you inside me, I want you to fuck me, Jack.”

Jack was incredibly uncomfortable in his pajama bottoms, the fabric straining to accommodate him in his aroused state. And hearing such filthy words made him even harder. 

“Oh? I think you are wearing to much clothing for that, Miss Fisher.”

Phryne grinned, “I think you’re right.”

She threw back the covers and slowly got out of bed and lowered the straps completely. Her nightdress fell in a heap on the floor. Standing naked before him, she admired his body. He was propped up on his elbows, the head of his erection just showing above his pants. 

He was drinking her in, she was so damn beautiful it almost took his breath away. The moon was bright enough he could see her milky white skin, looking even more pale in the moonlight. 

“Who is wearing too much now, Jack?”

Jack rolled his eyes and shimmied out of his pants as Phryne walked over to the other side of the bed to get her dutch cap out of her dresser. Usually she would retreat to her ensuite, but this was Jack. There was no need to hide or be shy. She placed one foot on the bed and while never breaking eye contact, inserted the device. Jack visibly swallowed, his cock twitching in anticipation. 

Phryne licked her lips as she admired Jack in all of his glory. 

“You are gorgeous Jack.” She climbed back on the bed running her hands over his body as she did so. 

“I fail in comparison with you, Phryne.”

She straddled him and sighed, her eyes closed as she slowly took his hard length inside. 

He moaned and ran his hands over her legs, up her body and around her waist. He could almost circle it with his hands.

Phryne groaned low as a deep shudder ran through her whole body. She placed her hands on his flat belly for support. Her head fell back and she started to ride him slowly, finding her pace, grinding into him as she took him deeper with each swivel of her hips. 

“Christ, Phryne.” He grunted.

His hands moved up to cup her breasts as she worked him. He began to thrust up in rapid pushes as she came down, intensifying the feel of him against her clit. He reached down with one hand and placed his thumb on it, rotating in small circles. She was still sensitive and as soon as he started stimulating her, he could feel her clenching around him. 

Phryne moaned when Jack started to rub her pearl. Sex always had been amazing, but never more so than with Jack. They were compatible at most things they did, and making love was no exception. She gazed into his eyes as her orgasm overtook her, he had a look of awe on his face as she did so. 

It was incredibly erotic watching Phryne climax above him. He forced himself to stop moving, still inside her as she returned from her ecstasy. He wasn’t done with her yet, not by a long shot. He’d waited far too long for this moment, and was going to make damn sure that when he was finished with her, he’d be the only one she could think of sharing her bed with. 

Forcing himself to go slow this time, he moved inside her again. She was sensitive after her orgasm, and every slow thrust he made caused her wiggle above him in a way that threatened to be the undoing of him if he wasn't careful. 

"You're going to kill me." 

Her grin was wicked, and not giving her a chance to object, he grabbed her firmly around the waist in one quick motion, rolled them both over so Phryne was underneath him. She was insanely beautiful and he didn't think he'd ever get enough of staring at her naked body. He'd waited so long for the chance to have her like this. To be inside her- to have it be him that she wanted. 

He knew as much as he wanted to take care of her, claim her as his own and possess her entirely, Phryne liked to be in control. As far as their relationship went, or future relationship- whatever that was going to be- Phryne would want to be the one in the driver's seat.

The sensations that shot through his entire body were exquisite and the moment Phryne wrapped her legs around his waist and crossed her ankles, like she'd been born to do just that, he knew he was completely lost.

Phryne moved in sync with Jack, a relentless speed, shaking her to her core. He was hitting a secret spot only a few lovers had ever been able to reach. And she could feel another orgasm rising. She kissed him as she dug her nails into his back. 

He exploded inside her with her name on his lips as he stared into her eyes and felt her body tighten around him, as she too joined him in another shattering orgasm. It was the single most intense climax he’d ever experienced. 

He rolled them over so he wasn’t crushing her as they both came down from their high.

“Well Jack, aren’t you full of wonderful surprises.” He chuckled and withdrew himself from her, he reached over to the nightstand to fetch a cloth and cleaned her of their combined bodily fluids. 

Phryne snuggled against him, underneath the covers, and let out a contented sigh. She fell asleep like that. Jack was awake for some time, he couldn’t believe what had just happened. He was curious to know what the morning would bring, but right now in this moment he didn’t care. He pulled Phryne close against him and kissed her shoulder.


End file.
